DARK DOLLHOUSE
by tbell's spell
Summary: I really liked the dollhouse storyline and I think the show did a pretty good job with the trauma and aftermath but with it being a family network there was only so much they could do. This will be one shots or 2-3 part shorts of different scenarios revolving around the dollhouse.
1. Let's Play Dress Up

Let's Play Dress up

"We think we found them."

"Are you sure? Where?"

"Pretty sure. Hastings' cabin. Mr. Hastings got an alert saying someone used the code to enter."

"Spencer?" Toby guessed and Caleb nodded. "Are the others with her?"

"He's checking the cameras as we speak. As soon as he confirms, I'm heading up there."

"I'm going with you." Toby said while reaching for his jacket.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? The way Spencer reacted the last-"  
"Hannah did the same to you!" Toby cut Caleb off angrily. "What makes you sure it will be different for you?" Before Caleb could answer his phone made an annoying sound.

"I just got the text from Mr. Hastings. All four of them entered. And you're right." Caleb sighed. "I can't be sure. I can't be sure that Hannah won't freak out again when she sees me."

"Maybe...maybe we shouldn't go." It hurt Toby to say that. It went against everything he wanted to do which was find her and hold her and make her feel better. But he also remembered her reaction when she first saw him. The fear in her eyes. The fear _of him. _" We can just have the cops go to keep a look out so they'll be safe. They left for a reason. You know that don't you."

"Yeah." Caleb whispered also remembering Hannah's response when he tried to embrace her. "They wanted to get away from us."

"We can't help them." Toby shook his head. "At least not yet. Not until we know more about what they went through. Question is, how are we going to find out if they don't talk to us." He threw his jacket back down before sitting with his head in his hands. After a beat, Caleb spoke. He said. "I think I know a way."

Caleb surveyed the group sitting on various pieces of furniture at the Hastings. All of the girls' parents were there except for Hannah's dad. Toby stood next to him and with Alison and Ezra on the kitchen barstools, the area was complete with the people who loved the girls the most. This wasn't the first time they all met up like this. When the girls were taken, they always found time to meet up and brainstorm where they could be not trusting the cops or even the FBI to handle it alone.

"I gathered you all here to talk about how we can help the girls. We know where they are and we think they are safe for now with the police being there. But we also know they can't stay there forever. It's not healthy for them to shut themselves away. And we know that no one here can just march in there and get them without making things worse."

They each looked around the room before hanging their head in defeat. Caleb was right. They all saw how the girls reacted whenever anyone in this room came close to them.

"So what do we do?" Ella Montegomery voiced the question they were all thinking.

"We have to know more about what they went through so that we can help them." Caleb answered.

"But how?" Pam Fields wondered aloud. "The girls aren't going to tell us, they don't want us near them."

"I asked Dr. Sullivan to come over. She should be here any minute." Toby stated.

"They're 18. We can't make them see a shrink and with how they are acting, I doubt they'll volunteer." Ella said exasperatedly.

"Dr. Sullivan is going to help us." Toby repeated firmly. "Once Caleb tells us what he found out, she'll be able to tell us how we should...deal with the girls."

"You found something out about what happened to the girls?" Pam asked surprised. "How?"

"Not exactly legally but I didn't know what else to do." Caleb responded.

"Just tell us." Veronica demanded.

"I hacked into the police files. I was able to see photos of the dollhouse, their police statements, and even medical records."

Everyone began speaking at once.

"What did you find out?"

"Does it say what happened to them?"

"Does it say why they are afraid of us?"

"When did you do this?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say how you got the information."

Caleb and Toby tried to get the room under control but everyone had something to say. It may have gone on much longer if it wasn't for the shrill ring of the door bell.

"That's probably Dr. Sullivan." Toby supplied when the room quieted.

"Hello everyone," Dr. Sullivan greeted as she entered. "I"m so glad you reached out to me. I had been following all the developments and I want to do everything I can to help."

"Thank you Dr. Sullivan, please have a seat." Toby said politely.

Once Dr. Sullivan was seated and all eyes were back on him. Caleb began again.

"I organized the medical records and police statements of all the girls into separate files. Before I hand them out, I wanted to give you some general information that I found out. Information that probably explains why the girls can't stand the sight of us."  
"That's a bit extreme." Ezra mumbled.

"It's the truth and you know it." Byron argued.

"Enough." Veronica snapped. "Tell us what you found out Caleb."

"The police took pictures of the dollhouse." Caleb began as he laid out photos onto the coffee table.

"Caleb, this isn't right." Ashley said confusedly after studying a photo for a moment. "This isn't the dollhouse. This is Hannah's room. This is her-" Ashley stopped talking and looked up at Caleb who stared back at her. "Oh God. Are you saying."

"He kept them in rooms that looked just like their bedroom." Ella whispered, tears already starting to form.

"Yeah and if their medical files are anything to go by, they were tortured in those rooms."

"That's why they fled."

"Partly." Caleb stated. "A didn't just replicate their rooms." Caleb laid out more photos. When he arranged them they pieced together what looked like a large room. A room that looked more like the backstage of a play or a costume shop. There were hangers with mens and womens clothes. A table with various bottles of what looked like perfumes and colognes. There were several masks hanging on one wall. Next to that was an open cabinet filled with props except they weren't props. They were real weapons and for a lack of a better word devices with only one purpose...to torture.

"Look closely at the masks." Caleb suggested.

"No." Pam said while shaking her head as tears filled her eyes. "NO! How could someone be that sick?"

As the group studied the photos, Allison, Veronica, Wayne, Ashley, and Byron also began weeping. Peter Hastings and Ella eyes burned with murder for when they found out who abducted their daughters.

There were masks of all of them and upon closer inspection of the closet, outfits or in Toby's and Emily's father's case uniforms they had worn or at least exact replicas. The perfumes and colognes were also their chosen fragrance.

"This is why they can't stand the sight of us." Caleb choked out as he handed out the file of each girl to their families and lovers. "They were abused in every way down there and A used our faces to do it."

The end.


	2. Spencer's Secret Part 1

Spencer's Secret

Part 1

**AN: Takes place during season 7 after Emily and Spencer find the flash drive in Noel Kahn's cabin.**

Spencer stared angrily at her alarm clock. The red digits mocked her as they slowly changed from one number to the next. She had been tossing and turning for what seemed like forever. The few times she would nod off mere minutes would pass before her eyes popped open, her chest heaving, and a phantom sound of a buzzer echoing not in her ears but from a memory of her capture 5 years ago. The stolen USB drive from Noel's cabin was to blame.

He had been there the whole time. He was a part of it. And while Noel had been one of their first suspects as the identity of A, they had no idea that he was a conspirator in the Dollhouse. Spencer could feel the tears creeping to the surface again at the memory of watching him pour blood all over her while she was unconscious. Even after all this time, it was effortless to conjure and relive the terror she felt when she had woken up all covered in blood. For so long after she couldn't decide if it was worse that she had hurt someone or she had imagined the whole thing because she had been so delirious from hunger and sleep deprivation. Deep in her heart, she knew Hannah had been wrong. She knew the blood had been real. The fact that it was gone the next day was the only thing that made her second guess herself.

Spencer jerked into a sitting position. The blood was gone the next day. But how? Reliving what happened in the Dollhouse was on her top 5 list of least favorite things to do but now that she knew without a shadow of a doubt that the blood had been real, it only begged more questions. It was a lot of blood. It covered her hands, her clothes, it was smeared across the rug, and then on the door when she banged on it. But after screaming at the camera, banging on the door some more, and eventually sinking into a corner to cry her eyes out, her next memory was waking up blood free. There wasn't a trace of it anywhere. How was that possible? _Just forget about it. It was a long time ago. Leave it in the past where it belongs. _But Spencer knew she would spend every night tossing and turning because she won't be able to let it go. She was never one to let a mystery go unsolved and the solution to this one was way more simple than the puzzles she dealt with thanks to A. The answer to this conundrum was on the laptop. All she had to do was click on more files.

It was a mistake. She shouldn't have looked. Her arms squeezed her body tighter in an effort to find more warmth. She was freezing. The cold tiles beneath her, the hard wall behind her, and the cold toilet next to her certainly didn't help as she shivered in the tight space into which she shrank. No, no, no repeated on a loop but her mouth couldn't form the words. Instead her head just shook to convey the litany. Unbidden another image from the video attacked her conscious causing her stomach to lurch again. Spencer turned back to the toilet and wretched some more.

Her first instinct had been to rip the USB out of the laptop and toss it in the fire. She couldn't stand the thought that those horrible moments in the dollhouse were preserved and ready for anyone to see. How often had _he _seen them? But as she grabbed it, that part of her stopped her again. The part that opened up Pandora's box in the first place. That god awful stubborn spencer hastings need to know everything and not let one question go unanswered. And this question was a doozy. It changed everything for her. It would do the same for them. But she had to know. She had to know if she was the only one. So she opened another folder. And even though that folder gave her the answer. She opened another. And then another.

She needed to tell someone. Unbidden an image of Toby popped in her head. But no. Not now. She couldn't drag him back into her problems when he now had the chance to be happy with someone else.

One of the girls? But how could she do that to them? Aria made it clear earlier that she wanted no part in seeing the footage on that drive. Remembering anything about the dollhouse was too painful but how much worse to know there was more that happened to them that they couldn't remember because they didn't know. It was 5 years of them getting on with their lives oblivious of what all had happened to them in that place. And they still weren't over the parts they knew about. How could she burden them with this? And that meant she couldn't tell Caleb. Things were already complicated with them and now that he was undoubtedly back with Hannah for him to learn what Noel did to them...no she couldn't tell Caleb either.

But Noel was still out there. He could be A.D. She had to tell the police and what then? Surely, they would all be pulled back in for questioning. Possibly shown those images that were now burned in her brain. Wouldn't it be better for her to just tell them and protect them from having to see it? Decision made. Spencer stood on shaken legs. Just as she was about to leave the bathroom to find her phone and send an S.O.S., the sound of floorboards creaking shook her to her core. Someone was in the house.

Spencer was petrified. She knew fear. She had lived with it most of her teenage years because of A. But this was a new level of fear. Her blood felt like ice and the sound of her heartbeat was painfully loud in her ears. It was him. It was Noel. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that was who was in her house. Knowing what he was capable of prompted her into action. She turned off the bathroom light and locked the door before crouching back down.

She was prepared to remain there for days if there was any chance that he was still in her house. But then she heard her name being called. It was a male voice but it wasn't Noel's.

"Spencer? Spencer, are you here? Your door is wide open. Spencer!"

Marco? Spencer made herself count to 20 to try and calm her breathing. It was something she learned in therapy and did from time to time to help with her panic attacks. It didn't always work or at least she would have to count to a higher number before it did. But this time when she got to 20 she was able to stand back up.

"Marco, is that you?" She called out, still not feeling safe enough to unlock the bathroom door.

"Spencer, where are you? Yeah, it's me Marco."

Taking a deep breath she unlocked the door and slowly made her way to the living room where Marco was standing with his back to her.

"Marco?"

"Spencer, hey." He greeted. "Your door was wide open. You okay?" He finished after taking in her fearful expression.

"Marco, I have to tell you something. Actually, I have to show it to you. I'm not sure what to do or what you will do but I do need some reassurances. If I show you, you don't have to let them see it too right? You all can do your investigation and arrest him and charge him without involving…

"Whoa whoa, Spencer, please slow down."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She put her face in her hands then shook her head to try and get a grip on herself. "I know I'm rambling and I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Let's just take a deep breath." Marco soothed. "Does this have to do with why your door was open? Did someone break in?" Marco questioned.

"No...well yes...yes and no."

"Spencer?"

"I"m sor-" At Marco's look, Spencer stopped her apology midword and took another shaky breath. "Look, I just found something out...something horrible...and it's hard to think about let alone talk about. But I have to...I have to." The last words said in a whisper as her throat started closing up with the onset of more tears.

"Hey hey...shhh." Marco said as he moved towards her and gently led her to sit down next to him on the couch.

"What happened?"

Spencer shook her head. She knew it was still too hard to say. She'd have to just show him. Decision made she reached for the laptop in front of her only to see that the port with the cursed flash drive was empty. Someone had been in her house. That someone most likely was Noel and he had taken the flash drive back.

Now what?

end part 1


	3. Spencer's Secret Part 2

Part 2

Without the drive, there was no proof of Noel's involvement. All Spencer had were her memories of what she had seen and those were too hard to put into words.

"God Marco." Spencer gushed while wiping her tears. "I'm so sorry I worried you. I get like this sometimes. The wind from the storm probably blew open the door and I freaked. For a minute, I really thought someone broke into my house." The lies came out easy but Marco's training as a cop didn't allow him to be convinced. But that training also told him when to say when. He knew that Spencer wasn't going to tell him anything now. She and her friends were legendary among the police force. And why wouldn't they be? From the age of 16, trouble and mystery clung to them like shadows. No one had ever been able to get the full story as to why.

After Furey left, Spencer curled up on her couch and tried to shut her mind off. But then her phone started buzzing. She tried to ignore the messages as long as she could but they were incessant.

"Flash drive is gone." She finally tapped out before shutting her phone off and grabbing a bottle of wine. She couldn't deal yet. She just needed to escape for the night. Hell breaking loose could wait until morning.

She first thought the banging was coming from inside her head but then she saw a shadow at her back door. Rising slowly and blinking at the streaming daylight coming through her windows, she slowly made her way towards the door.

"Spence, what the hell?" Emily burst in without preamble. "Why aren't you answering your phone!"

"Are you alright?" Aria questioned as she took in her friend's rumpled appearance.

"What are you all doing here?" Spencer questioned still trying to shake off the alcohol induced sleep she had been in.

"Are you kidding!" Emily continued yelling. "You said the flash drive is gone which means Noel has it and with Hannah missing, Noel might have her." That woke her up instantly.

"What!" Spencer cried. "No. Oh my god." Spencer ran back to the table to grab up her phone."We have to call the police." She said as she turned it back on.

"Wait, are you sure that's the right move." Aria questioned?

'YES!" Spencer shouted as she impatiently waited for her phone to completely boot up. "If Noel has her...he could...he could.."

"He could what?" Aria asked, genuinely curious.

"We have to save her NOW!" Spencer said again, ignoring Aria's question.

"But the cops have never had our best interest. Caleb and Mona are on their way. Maybe they can find a way to track her phone or something." Aria reasoned

"We don't have time to wait! If Noel has Hannah, who knows what he could do to her!" Spencer screamed.

Aria and Emily looked at each other before looking back at their frantic friend. This wasn't Spencer. They were all worried when Hannah was kidnapped not long ago but they still kept it together. And now, they still didn't _really _know what had happened to Hannah, they were just assuming that Noel _may _have her. It was Emily's job to freak out and jump to conclusions and think the worst. Aria would reign her in by pointing her in Spencer's direction and Spencer would rationally tell them their best plan of action. But that's not what was happening. Spencer was freaking out more than any of them.

"I checked as many places as I could on the way over here and nothing." Caleb gushed as he came through the door with Mona on his heels. Caleb stopped talking when he felt the tension already in the room. "Did something happen? Did you find out where Hannah is?" Caleb inquired thinking they must have gotten terrible news about Hannah.

"No nothing." Emily said. "But Spencer thinks we should call the police."

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Caleb asked. "The cops-"

_911 what's your emergency?_

Everyone stopped talking when they realized Spencer had already dialed.

"I think my friend's been abducted." Spencer spoke.

"What's going on with her?" Toby whispered to Aria.

"I'm not sure." Aria answered honestly. The two watched in amazement as Spencer continued to pace back and forth as the police checked the house, bagged evidence, and asked questions. She had not stopped the whole time they were there. "I mean I know she's worried about Hannah, we all are. But I didn't...I don't know I just don't know why she's this worried." Aria said gesturing towards Spencer's almost manic pacing. "Maybe because of.." She then nodded towards Caleb.

"How so?"

"Spencer and Caleb broke up because of Hannah."

Toby looked at his ex and shook his head. "She doesn't look sad or heartbroken. She looks terrified. She looks like she did after…"

"The dollhouse." Aria finished. "I see it too. I was just hoping I was wrong."

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for this." Mona stood up and showed Hannah the flash drive Noel had hidden in his sock.

"What is that?" Hannah asked.

"You seriously haven't spoken to anyone?" Mona questioned.

"Well, I kinda had my hands full."

"There's footage on here that proves Noel was working with Charlotte. He was part of the dollhouse."

"What!"

"I was worried he'd destroyed it but you knocked him out before he had the chance to."

"Look Hannah, you don't need the test results." Mona held the small drive back up. "This is more than enough to put Noel behind bars."

Hannah shook her head. "Busting Noel for the dollhouse is like busting the mob for tax evasion. It's settling!"

"But Hannah, you can't get any worse than the Dollhouse."  
"I've got scars on my back that say different!" Hannah yelled, causing Mona to flinch. "I want Noel to be held accountable for everything he did."

"What did you want to talk about, Toby?" Spencer asked after she led them to a quiet room away from their friends and the cops when he had asked to talk to her alone.

"What's going on with you, Spence?"

"You know the usual, my friend was kidnapped by a psychopath." Her attempt at humor was ruined when her voice cracked on the last word. Toby stepped closer as her shoulders started to shake. He took her into his arms.

"What is it, Spence?" Toby asked again quietly. "I know you're worried about Hannah but I know you." He continued. "I know something else is going on too. Is it because of Caleb?"

Spencer would give anything for it only to be about Caleb. While the betrayal stung, she processed it and moved on because she loved Hannah too much to let some guy come between them. And truth be told, she loved Caleb enough too that she also cared about his happiness and if it wasn't with her, she was fine with that. But more tears leaked at the thought of Caleb and Hannah because she knew how badly this secret would affect them. "I'm sorry about Cal-."

"It's not that." Spencer cut him off. She pulled away and looked into Toby's eyes, the need to tell someone was overwhelming at that point and she knew it was because Toby always had a way of making her feel safe and understood.

"You heard Emily tell Marco that we saw on the flash drive that Noel was at the dollhouse." Toby nodded. "You know I hate talking about that place but remember when I told you about the time I woke up covered in blood." Toby couldn't help the way his jaw clenched in anger at the mere thought of her having to go through that. "The footage showed that it was Noel who poured it on me when I was unconscious. Emily doesn't know this but when I took the drive home I looked at more of the footage." Spencer suddenly jumped up feeling the need to pace again. "I just couldn't understand where the blood went. I was covered and the next day, poof, it was gone. I just kept thinking about it and finally I had to look. I had to know where it went and what happened." She was rambling, her words were coming out just as fast as her legs were moving as she paced, but Toby knew she needed to do this in order to get it all out. "So I plugged it back into the laptop and I clicked back on that same file and I just moved it forward, you know, because I remember yelling at the camera and I remember banging on the door and then just kind of curling up in a corner but that was it." Suddenly she stilled. The transition was jarring and Toby sat up straighter ready to catch her if she needed him to. Her eyes became distant, he wasn't even sure she was breathing. She was completely lost in some memory. Just as he was about to stand up and go to her, she spoke in a faraway tone. "It had to have been some kind of gas." She said suddenly. "I saw myself sitting there...curled up and crying...but then suddenly I just fell over...back asleep. It was way too sudden. There had to have been some sort of gas. It wouldn't be the first time they used it on us. The police van. After being locked outside for days. Just this time it was invisible." She spoke more to herself almost as if she forgot he was in the room with her. "It had to have been some kind of gas because I didn't hear him come in. I didn't feel him undress me. I didn't feel him...on top...of me." Toby's eyes widened after she said that. His mouth fell open in shock. NO! He screamed in his head. "I didn't feel him at all." She continued before her body began to tremble. Toby jumped up and pulled her into his arms. At first she flinched confirming his earlier thought that she was so lost in the memory that she forgot he was there. But then she clutched at him as sobs burst from her chest. "I had no idea….we had no idea." She cried.

"Have you told them?" Toby asked his voice thick with restrained tears.

Spencer shook her head. "They don 't know." She continued. "I don't know how to tell them or if I should tell them. I almost hope that Noel's already destroyed the flash drive that way nobody else can see it. But on the other hand, it's our only proof. Noel's dad will get him off if all they have is our word to go by." Toby pulled her closer to him and focused on controlling his tears. He hated seeing her like this. She'd come so far. God he hated this wretched town. If she had stayed away she never would have learned how much she was violated. He was finally getting out and he wanted nothing more at that moment then to grab her and pack her in the truck with him and get them as far from Rosewood as possible.

An hour passed and still he held her. He would have continued holding her if his phone didn't start going off. It was Yvonne.

"I'm alright, Toby, really. Go." Spencer whispered having seen the caller ID. "Don't worry about me."

"Impossible."

"I mean it Toby." Spencer said pulling away and looking Toby in the eyes so he would know she was being honest. "You have a chance to finally be free of all of this. Leave this town. Start a new life and please please be happy. I can get through this if I know you are at least somewhere safe and happy."

"Spence.."

"Please Tobes. Just go." He almost couldn't do it. This was his Spencer. In pain, broken, but still so selfless. He would never stop being amazed by her. His phone rang and Toby sighed. He then stood and accepted that Yvonne was his future.

"I don't care how far away I am, if you need me, you call me." He told her this time looking her square in the eyes so she'd know how much he meant those words.

"Goodbye, Toby." He leaned down without thinking ready to kiss her goodbye like he'd done so many times before. It was instinctual. But just as their lips were about to touch loud shouting from downstairs snapped them back to reality and back apart.

"Hannah!" Spencer cried when she walked back into her kitchen and saw the blond standing there. "Did he hurt you?" Spencer asked as she walked towards her ready to embrace her.

"I'm fine. Spence. I wasn't with Noel."

"What?"

Hannah then told the tale she and Mona had come up with about looking for a witness to Noel pushing someone down the stairs years ago. The story satisfied the police and it didn't take long for them to pack up and leave. Marco was the only one who stayed behind.

"Since we opened up an investigation, I'm going to have you sign a written statement." Marco told Hannah.

"Sure." She agreed.

"You should have called us Hannah!" Spencer yelled, Hannah could see unshed tears in her friend's eyes making her feel more guilty for lying but also surprised that Spencer was still so upset.

"I know and I'm so sorry."

"Hey, what's going on?" A newly arrived Caleb asked. Spencer turned away suddenly and briskly left the room. The group assumed it was because of Caleb's arrival and the tension of their recent past. Marco followed after Spencer to see if she was alright.

"I'm fine, Marco."

"You don't seem fine."

"I know and look I"m sorry

"What did I tell you about apologizing for nothing.

"No really. This is actually something. I'm sorry that I lied to you last night. I should have told you about Noel. I was just scared."

"That's still nothing to apologize for. I did my homework on you after we met. I read about Charlotte and the bunker. Now to find out that Noel was helping her keep you down there."

She couldn't stop them. At Marco's words, more images from the flash drive erupted in her mind causing the tears she had been trying to hold back to finally fall. "I can only imagine how hard that must have been, and I can see you're still not over it." Marco soothed while stepping closer to give her arm a comforting squeeze.

Spencer shook her head and backed up a little not quite ready for the innocent contact. 'It's just that...I mean I had come a long way but then I found out." Spencer shook her head again. She then wiped her eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to pull herself back together. "Can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

"It's my least favorite kind of question but sure go ahead."

"If you find Noel and arrest him, would us just saying we saw footage of him at the dollhouse be enough to put him in jail."

"Honestly no. Without the flash drive our best hope is for him to confess."

"Why would he do that?"

"Well Noel knows you had the drive. We can lead him to believe you made a copy before he got it back." Spencer nodded. Desperately wanting to believe it could all end that simply. "Speaking of that Spencer, I'm going to need you to tell me everything you saw on that drive. The more detail the better."

And there it was. She knew she had a few choices. She could say she just saw him in the dollhouse pouring blood but how much time would that get him? If she told the whole truth about everything she saw and he still didn't confess, then the pain and misery that followed would be in vain.

She had no idea what to do.

Spencer told Marco that she would come by the station later on in the week if they still hadn't found Noel to give her statement about the flash drive. The next day she still had no idea what she was going to say but a text from Hannah would change everything. The text said.

Spencer's house. NOW. Screwed up big.

"I'm sorry." Hannah confessed. "I thought if I could do this on my own then I could prove to you guys that Noel was A.D."

"I can't help but notice you keep talking in the past tense." Aria mentioned.

"I was wrong." Hannah explained. "I got the test results back and Noel isn't Mary's second child."

"So you're saying, he's not A.D?" Aria questioned.

"I'm not really saying that either."

"What are you saying, Hannah?" Allison bitched.

"I'm saying I have Noel tied up to a chair in an old motel room and we need to deal with that."

"No." Spencer said shortly. It was the first word she spoke since everyone had gotten there. "Call the cops. I don't want us going anywhere near him." She continued.

"Are you joking?" Hannah questioned.

"We can't do that!" Emily chimed.

"Yeah, Spence, seriously what's with the trust in the cops all of a sudden." Aria contributed. "Why do you keep wanting to call them?"

"No, I'm not joking." Spencer said through clenched teeth. "Yes we can do that." She added looking at Emily before looking at Hannah. "If the cops have the flash drive they'll understand why you kidnapped him."

"Cops "understanding." Hannah laughed. "Now I know you've lost it or maybe you want me to go to jail."

"Hannah." Emily warned.

"No. I'm being serious. Why else would you, Spencer, suggest something so stupid? Is this about Caleb."

"Hannah!" Aria and Emily said in unison.

"Caleb?" Spencer's face twisted in confusion. "No! This is about Noel and what he did to us. I can't look at him or be in the same room with him."

"We have to handle this Spenc-" Allison began.

"No "we" don't. We can let the cops do their job for once." Spencer spat.

"Part of their job would be to arrest me!" Hannah yelled. "So I'm really starting to think you want me gone so you and Caleb-"

"This is not about fucking Caleb! This is about Noel! I can't see him!

"Why not?"

"Because if I see him I'll kill him!"

"Spencer, I know seeing him with you in the dollhouse was hard." Emily soothed.

"Oh you don't know the half of it, Em."

"Spencer, we can't call the cops." Allison reasoned. "Hannah's right. They'll still charge her with kidnapping. We have to deal with this."

"I cannot see him." Spencer shouted while banging the table for emphasis.

"Why not!" Hannah yelled back in frustration.

"Because he raped me!" Spencer screamed before her hands flew to her mouth as if she could stuff the words she just uttered back in.

The silence that followed was palpable.

"Remember when I told you about the blood and how the next day it was gone." Spencer began, her voice clogged with tears making it sound more raspy than usual. "I couldn't understand how. I couldn't get the how out of my head so I looked back at the video. I was unconcious and they changed the carpet and the whole fucking door. But before that, while I was unconscious. Noel he...I saw him. He took off my clothes. Took off his pants and just...used me." Spencer croaked, the tears cascading down her cheeks. "Oh god why did I have to look!" Spencer cried before curling up in a ball and rocking herself on her couch.

The other liars continued to be frozen in shocked silence before Emily made the first move. She sank down next to Spencer and took her into her arms. The rest of their best friends quickly followed suit. They remained that way for almost an hour before Spencer finally untangled herself and stood up to use the restroom. When she came back, she knew the others had questions. Well one question in particular. Aria was the one to voice it.

"Did you look in any of our folders? Do you know if...if...if he…" Aria stopped not needing to continue. The look on Spencer's face said it all.

"Who else?" Emily whispered.

"Do you really want to know, Em? Because once you do, you can't unknow. Believe me."

"No no no." Hannah suddenly jumped up. "They examined us...after we got out. They would have known. Come on especially you Emily. Didn't they examine you?" Hannah asked.

Spencer let out a humorless laugh." Are you seriously talking about virginity tests? That's a myth! So no, I didn't have a pelvic exam. They did ask but I knew it wouldn't matter but more than that I had no idea that Noel Khan had fucking raped me or that he had been there at all." Spencer ranted more annoyed with herself that she couldn't seem to control these surges of anger she kept experiencing since she found out.

"I wasn't examined." Emily said quietly.

"Me neither." Aria added feeling queasy with the whole conversation.

"Guys look. This is a lot to take in. And I know I'm the last person who should be offering advice since I wasn't there but we still have to decide what to do about Noel now." Allison reasoned. "And Spencer's right about not being able to take it away once you know something. You all need to think long and hard about whether or not you want to know what's on that flash drive."

"If we just give it to the police, won't they have to tell us?" Aria asked.

"Or we can leave the police out of this." Hannah said coldly. "He's tied up. We can go and get justice right now."

"Are you suggesting that we get rid of Noel...like permentanly as in murder?" Emily questioned.

"He deserves it for what he did to Spencer, possibly to more of us, and he could be A.D. Let's just end this." Hannah argued.

No one offered a counter argument. In their heart of hearts, none of them thought of themselves as killers but their body count was adding up. It had always been self-defense or an accident. This would be different. Of course they didn't know it but the reason why no one was speaking was because they were each running scenarios in their heads about the way, how, and what ifs of killing Noel Khan. It ended up being a moot point when Hannah broke the silence.

"Oh shit!" Hannah cursed. "He's gone!"

"What do you mean he's gone?" Spencer said.

"I just got a text." She explained before holding her phone up showing a selfie of Noel at the motel free of restraints. Underneath his picture were words. They said.

1465 Elm Street.

10 P.M. Bitches.

Let's swap.

My thumb drive for your camera.

When they got to the abandoned blind school they were shocked to hear Jenna's voice ordering them to put the flash drive on the table. Caleb and Mona were supposed to be watching her. Then they heard the sound of Hannah's voice on the video tape from when she had Noel in the motel room. They made their way upstairs in search of the video tape. They found it quickly but when they tried to leave out of the front door, it wouldn't open. With no cell service, they searched the creepy building for another way out.

As they made their way down a badly lit hallway a voice spoke chilling them all to the bone.

"Did you really think we'd let you leave?" Noel appeared behind them. "You know too much."

The five of them ran into a nearby room but were horrified to see there was no way out. Before they could turn around and try someplace else to hide, Noel again appeared in the doorway, blocking their path.

"You bitches never understood me." Noel sneered. "I always get what I want!" He yelled. The five women instinctively grabbed hold of each other and backed away from the door and Noel. "You were the first, Emily." He smirked. "Charlotte let me have you after we brought you back in from the cold. I needed something to do while the rest of you were getting chips put in your heads." He laughed.

Spencer and Emily grabbed Allison back when she tried to lunge at Noel. "I'll fucking kill you." She spat to which Noel laughed again before taking a step into the room with a large ax he had propped up on the wall outside the door.

"Then Aria." He continued in the same mocking tone as he locked eyes with Aria. "Charlotte told me to 'have fun' when she gave me the scissors to chop off your hair. And you certainly were a lot of fun, Aria. Way more fun than that short time we dated."

Aria felt her legs weaken at Noel's words. She hadn't wanted to believe he'd gotten to her too. Hannah caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Shut the fuck up! You sick bastard!" Hannah screamed as she held a crying Aria to her chest.

"Oh I'm getting to you, Hannah." Hannah wanted to cover her ears but she couldn't let Aria go. When she felt Aria's phone inside her jacket an idea bloomed. They no longer had the thumb drive but Noel wasn't going to get away with this. Discreetly, she managed to turn on Aria's camera so it could record Noel's confession. "You were so happy to finally get water, you probably wouldn't have even cared if you knew it was drugged. I remember watching Charlotte having so much fun playing with you as her doll. Dressing you up, she even put on make-up for you so you'd be nice and ready for our "date." I guess I should be hurt that you don't remember it at all." He said in mock seriousness then he shrugged. "But I'm not." He continued before turning his gaze on Spencer.

"I think I had the most fun with you, Hastings." Spencer closed her eyes as the images from the flash drive invaded her head. "You know how much I love Halloween. The blood was my idea. Charlotte said I could as long as I made sure to clean up afterwards. Normally I hate cleaning up but you made it worth it."

Hannah was sick to her stomach but she wanted Noel to confess as much as he could to nail him with later. "What about Mona?" Hannah asked. "She was there the longest. How many times did you play out your sick fantasies with her?"

"Mona?" Noel asked before stepping closer to them. He then yelled making all of them jump. "Never! I would never do that to Mona. I have way too much respect for her, unlike you bitches. Besides, Charlotte said she was off limits. See the plan was to eventually get Mona back on the A team. We knew she'd be mad at first, you know, because of some of the torture. But we were confident she would eventually come around. It was her game to begin with after all. But all games eventually must end."

He then raised the ax and charged.

end part 2


	4. Spencer's Secret Part 3

_previously…_

_Hannah was sick to her stomach, but she wanted Noel to confess as much as he could to nail him with later. "What about Mona?" Hannah asked. "She was there the longest. How many times did you play out your sick fantasies with her?"_

"_Mona?" Noel asked before stepping closer to them. He then yelled making all of them jump. "Never! I would never do that to Mona. I have way too much respect for her, unlike you bitches. Besides, Charlotte said she was off limits. See the plan was to eventually get Mona back on the A team. We knew she'd be mad at first, you know, because of some of the torture. But we were confident she would eventually come around. It was her game to begin with after all. But all games eventually must end." _

_He then raised the ax and charged._

He went for Aria and Hannah probably thinking they were the most vulnerable because they were on the ground already. It proved to be a fatal mistake because he didn't see that Aria wasn't only clutching Hannah, she was clutching a small bottle of mace. Her aim was true, right in Noel's eyes before he could bring down the axe. The force of his swing caused the axe to bury in the floor at his feet when he dropped it to grab his eyes and scream.

The five scattered and tried to make their way to the door as Noel spun around blindly while still trying to grab at them. He managed to grab Allison by the hair causing her to scream as he pulled her towards him. Spencer and Emily sprang into action. Emily clawed at Noel's hand and Spencer barreled into him forcing him to fall back. She hadn't meant to, she'd swear later, but her shove caused him to land on the ax buried in the floor. It severed his head ending his life.

The five women stared at Noel in shock for two minutes before someone finally broke the silence.

"Is he dead?"

"Of course, he's dead Aria! His body's there and his head's here." Spencer yelled.

"I mean. I just.." Aria stammered, her eyes huge and her face pale. "What are we going to do?"

"No one knows where here. We can just leave." Emily offered just as pale and stunned looking as the rest of the women.

"What about Jenna?" Hanna asked softly. The urge to bend over and vomit getting stronger by the moment.

"You think she's still here?" Emily questioned.

"I don't know, but when she hears on the news that the police found Noel's decapitated body, she's going to know it was us." Hannah answered.

"We can get rid of the body." Spencer said. "Bury it somewhere."

"Guys." Allison began before Hannah cut her off.

"But Jenna would still blame us when he comes up missing."

"She has just as much to lose." Spencer reasoned. "She would easily be implicated too."

"Guys come on. This is crazy." Allison tried again.

"That's true." Aria said ignoring Allison. "Jenna's smart and she's out for Jenna. She knows the trouble she could get in. Heck she'll probably be glad that we can't say she was involved just like she can't say we were involved. If we get rid of Noel's body no one has to know anything about this or those videos. We can-"

"Guys!" Alison yelled. Spencer, Emily, and Hannah quickly stopped nodding their heads at Aria's logic and then all four turned startled expressions towards Allison.

"Just stop and think for a second okay. I know I'm the last person you think would ever say this but listen to me, okay. We have to just tell the truth."

"What!" Four voices said at once.

"I'm serious. We tell the truth about what happened here. About everything. None of this is our fault." Allison said. "Noel was going to kill us. Noel helped kidnap you. And Noel raped all of you. He can-"

"Nobody has to know about that! "Aria cried. "It can end here!"

Alison looked at her tiny friend and recognized what she saw in her eyes. Shame, embarrassment, guilt. The same look was in Hannah and Emily and to a lesser degree, Spencer. But that was probably because she had more time to process what Noel had done to them. She knew that look because she saw it in the mirror many times when she was alone on the run. Thinking about the people she hurt and the trouble she caused as a teenager still haunted her. But her friends didn't deserve to feel this way because they hadn't done anything wrong.

"Aria, you have nothing to be ashamed of. None of you do." Allison looked at each of them earnestly before pointing down at Noel. "He committed the crimes and as far as I'm concerned, he just got the easy way out tonight. He deserved to rot in prison cell for the rest of his life for what he did to all of you."

"But how is Ezra going to look at me the same way again." Aria whimpered.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Allison enunciated every word. "You are the same person you always have been. Don't you dare give Noel Kahn that kind of power over you. He hurt your body. He has no claim on your soul. And if Ezra or anyone else makes you feel like you are somehow diminished because of what happened to you, they aren't worthy enough to breathe the same air as you." Allison turned her line of vision to include all her friends and noticed they were hanging on her every word. "None of this is your fault, and anyone who says otherwise will have to go through me."

"I'd rather end up like Noel than that." Hannah quipped and instantly cut the tension when her words cause the friends to erupt into laughter.

"God, I love you Hannah." Spencer said before pulling the blonde into her arms. The remaining three quickly joined to form a group hug.

"Allison's right." Emily said after the group broke apart teary-eyed but thinking more clearly. "We need to tell the truth."

"Do you think people will believe us?" Aria wondered.

Spencer grimaced before turning towards Noel's body and bending down to dig through his pockets. She stood up straight and held up the flash drive.

"We have proof now. You know, I still hear it sometimes. Even to this day, some people still whisper behind our backs and think of us as those girls.

"Those liars." Hannah added.

"They say it even about the dollhouse." Emily nodded.

"Well no more." Spencer said before putting the flash drive in her own pocket. "We didn't deserve what happened to us. None of it."

"Yeah, Allison, you're right." Aria said. "It wasn't our fault."

"So, we tell the truth." Hannah added. "We tell everything."

Emily shrugged. "Who knows, maybe this will help the nightmares stop." The women all nodded before moving back together to form another hug as the tears they had been holding in began to fall.

The end.


	5. Three Weeks

Three Weeks

Mona slowly opened her eyes and winced. She held up her hand to block some of the artificial sun beaming at her from the mounted camera in her "room." A long, thin black rope fell on her shoulder as she started to sit up. Mona shrieked and grabbed at it before jumping out her bed and running to the mirror. She squinted, instinctively reached for the glasses perched on the dresser and shoved them on. Now in the mirror staring back at her was loser Mona. The rope had been her braid. With the glasses back on, she could see her outfit was something Alison wouldn't be caught dead in. The plain black skirt that stopped an inch above her knee-high black socks. The button up blouse her grandmother gave her.

Mona was still staring when suddenly the television in the other corner of the room switched on. The screen was black except for bolded words in red.

_**What to do with a doll no one wants to play with? **_

Hanna's nose twitched but her eyes remained closed. She kept them that way even as she inhaled again more deeply. She knew she wasn't dreaming. The smell of something sweet and delicious was definitely real. Finally opening her eyes and sitting up, Hanna was shocked to see a table covered with dozens of cupcakes on one side and a variety of fruit and vegetable trays on the other side.

Hanna went to the table and looked at the cupcakes. "That bitch." She said under her breath when she noticed the words Hefty Hanna painted neatly on all the cupcakes. Hanna rolled her eyes and then reached for a carrot stick. As soon as her fingers grasped it, the television mounted in the upper corner of her room snapped on. Hanna dropped the carrot and ran closer to the screen.

It was Allison's room but laying on the bed curled up was Mona. Loser Mona to be exact. Mona looked sickly. She was clutching her stomach and appeared to be shivering.

Suddenly the scene of Mona was replaced with words.

_**Revenge is sweet.**_

_**She started the game, Hanna. She started it all. **_

_**Have some revenge on me. **_

_**Eat a cupcake and she gets food. But you become Hefty Hanna just like I made her Loser Mona again.**_

_**Eat healthy and get all you want. But she gets none.**_

_**The choice is yours**_.

Emily wakes up surprised at the hard surface beneath her. She's comfortable though and snuggles a little more in the blanket covering her. She's on her window seat and has many memories of waking up like this after falling asleep while reading or staring out her window. She looks at her window and sighs. This is not her real window seat. She's still in the dollhouse.

Stiffly, Emily sits up and stretches. A gasp escapes her when she looks towards her bed and sees she is not alone.

Stupefied. That's the word that first registers in her brain when her outer body taps her on the shoulder and informs her of what she must look like. Never had such a conflicting range of motions crashed into her at once and the feeling left her, well, stupefied.

On her bed looking perfectly peaceful were her parents.

Wayne Fields was in his dress blues, eyes clothes and head tilted down towards his wife who was wearing a pink jogging suit, eyes also closed and head resting on her husband's chest.

Pure elation that her parents were with her was stilted by the lack of movement. They didn't appear to be breathing which meant pure terror was now the winning emotion. Emily didn't know what to do. Should she blink and hope they disappear? But what if they were really there and alive? But what if they were really there and dead?

Emily screamed when the television on her wall suddenly roared to life and an all too familiar voice spoke to her.

"Take your revenge, Emily." Lyndon B. James told her. The screen then showed Maya's smiling face followed by her voice. She was reciting poetry. Emily recognized the clip from Maya's website. But then the image changed to surveillance footage of Noel Kahn's cabin. Maya was suddenly snatched out of frame only to then reappear in a morgue much like the one Emily and her friends woke up in not too long ago.

"Think about it Emily." Lyndon's voice spoke again over the footage of Maya in the morgue. Maya's funeral. Maya on her website-alive and smiling. "Your parents are the reason, Maya met me. Your mom had her sent away to Truth North. Your dad supported your mom over you. If it weren't for your parents, Maya would be alive."

Emily was hyperventilating but still listening. The tears were blurring her vision, but she could still see the images of Maya on the screen.

"Kill them Emily and this all goes away. They are in deep sleep. They won't feel a thing. You're already a killer, Emily. Do it again."

"No." Emily shook her head. "Stop, please." Emily was curled on the floor rocking back and forth. "Stop, please."

"I think Emily's got a very old soul." Maya's voice stilled her, and she looked back up at the screen. "I feel it when I kiss her. I can hear clocks all over the world running backwards."

"Maya!" Emily cried, the grief and agony of her death all coming back ten-fold.

"I feel it when I kiss her." Repeated Maya.

"I feel it when I kiss her."

"I feel it when I kiss her."

"I feel it when I kiss her."

"KILL THEM EMILY!" Lyndon yelled at her again. "THEY TOOK HER AWAY FROM YOU. NOT JUST ME."

"I feel it when I kiss her."

"I feel it when I kiss her."

"I feel it when I kiss her."

"STOP!" Emily pleaded.

Spencer is pacing when her television suddenly turns on. The footage is another room. It looks like Aria's, but Spencer is sure it's not just as this room isn't really hers. Besides, the giant wooden crate in the center of the room is a dead giveaway. The camera zooms back, and Spencer sees "A" hooded figure dragging a body towards the crate. Spencer sucks in a breath as the face is finally revealed.

Ezra's lifeless eyes stare at her. His eyes are the only things not marred. The damage to the rest of his face and body is extensive. Even though he's clothed, Spencer can make out bloodstains and mangled limbs through the rips in the fabric.

She has no choice but to watch as A drags Ezra into a body bag and zips it up. A then hoists it into the crate. The camera zooms out again and this time Spencer can see the whole room including the bed where Aria lay sleeping. Her chest gently rising and falling.

She'd known Ezra a while and she didn't wish him dead but seeing him dead paled in comparison to what she now felt knowing that Aria was helpless and alone in a room with A.

Spencer quickly turned toward her door and slammed her body into it to break it down so she could get to Aria. It wouldn't budge. Helplessly she turned back to the television.

"No!" Spencer yelled when A picked up Aria's sleeping form and placed her in the crate next to the body bag. A then closed the crate and the screen turned black. A second later words appeared on the screen in red.

_**The choice is yours, Spencer.**_

_**She can stay sleeping peaceful or you can.**_

Spencer's eyebrows knitted together in confusion until more words appeared.

_**Take the pills and stay awake or she wakes up in a box with Fitz' corpse. **_

Spencer looked around and for the first time noticed a prescription pill bottle on one of the shelves. She didn't hesitate to run to the shelf, grab the bottle, and down one dry.

As soon as she did. The screen went black again. Spencer stared at it wide eyed and unmoving for several minutes. Finally, she went to the camera.

"I did what you wanted. Show me she's okay. SHOW ME!" Spencer screamed.

Another ten minutes passed before the television turned back on. It was Aria's room. She was back in the bed sleeping soundly and no crate with no dead Mr. Fitz was in the room any longer.

Aria stared at the pink dye in her hand before looking at the camera.

"I am not your doll." She didn't care what surprise A had in store for her.

When she woke the next morning with a chunk of her hacked off, she knew what she had to do. Grabbing the hair dye, she went over to the mirror and leaned close to it. A moment later she stepped back and admired her handy work. On the mirror, written in pink, were the words

"FUCK YOU!"

She's been awake four days. At least she thinks it's been that long. Her only concept of time is the television turning on and seeing Aria being carried to the crate. She then takes another pill and waits for the screen to show Aria safe in her bed again.

"Look how she sleeps." A voice suddenly says. It's distorted and actually sounds a little like Aria. "Do you think she would do the same for you?" The Aria-alike continues. "Do you think she would choose you over Ezra? She didn't before. It didn't matter how many pills you took to prove Ezra was a creep. Aria still believed him over you."

Spencer puts her hand over her ears and sinks to the floor in tears.

"Tell you what," The voice continues louder. "I'll give you a break. No Ezra in the box. Just Aria. She can handle that, right, for just one night. Waking up in a confined space again but at least there will be no Garret or some other corpse in there with her. It's the least she can do for you. Give you one night of rest."

Spencer stared at the pills on her shelf and then stared at her bed. "Just one night?" Spencer rasped to the camera. 3 soft dings responded.

Slowly Spencer crawled to her bed and laid down.

Aria woke up yet again to the sight of pink hair dye on her nightstand. Slowly she sat up and lifted her hands to her head expecting the worst. But it was all there, and no locks were on the pillow next to her.

Her television turned on. This was the first time that happened, and Aria stared at in dread knowing A had something nasty in store for her. She wasn't expecting what did show.

It was Spencer seated against the wall in her "room" with her eyes closed. The only movement was her repeatedly banging the back of her head softly against the wall. Suddenly the banging sped up dramatically. Spencer was then up and pacing around the room. She then stopped and stared up at something; her body occasionally twitching before speedily moving to the shelf and grabbing something off it. The playback returned to normal as Spencer opened what Aria now saw was a pill bottle and popped a pill into her mouth. Spencer's pacing began again. Even though Aria knew that A had at least tripled the playback speed again, she knew Spencer's movements would still look manic in normal speed if A was making her take pills again.

Spencer was back on the floor banging her head again but this time her eyes were open. The dark circles and bloodshot color indicated that her friend hadn't slept in days. Then the screen went black. Words as red as Spencer's eyes appeared next.

_**DYE IT NOW OR I UP HER DOSAGE!**_

Even though Spencer had resigned to get some sleep, the uppers still circulating in her system made it hard. Plus, there was the guilt. She didn't know if she could live with herself if Aria was further traumatized by waking up in a crate like the one that almost killed her on the Halloween train. And who knows, A could still backout of their deal and decide to dump Ezra's faux corpse in there with her. Yes, Spencer, knew it wasn't really Ezra. She didn't that first time and A probably thought she still believed it was. But one of the benefits of being up for days straight is that she had plenty of time to think and work things out in her head. As powerful as A was, they weren't stupid. Grabbing someone influential like a member of the Fitzgerald family would have been too risky. It was a prop, but Aria might not know that at first and Spencer knew exactly what it felt like to see your lover still and lifeless.

She was about to get up but suddenly the pull of sleep grabbed hold of her. "Just five minutes," she muttered as her eyes began to close again.

A loud buzzing sound filled the room exactly five minutes later and Spencer's eyes popped open. She immediately looked at the television waiting to see it come to life with images of Aria screaming inside the crate. When it didn't come on, she jumped off the bed and ran for the pill bottle hoping to save Aria and stop the awful buzzing sound. But her pills were gone. Instead there was a note. It said.

_Don't want you being an addict again. Enjoy your withdrawals._

_-A_

Hanna woke this time to the smell of vomit. The cupcakes and healthy food were gone but A left the small garbage pail where Hanna vomited up a dozen and a half cupcakes. For every cupcake Hanna had eaten, A had only given Mona one green pea. But then A said if Hanna "got rid of it," Mona would get a full meal, thus the smell.

Now on the table sat a large sterling silver pitcher with a small glass next to it. Eager to get rid of the vomit taste, Hanna grabbed the pitcher and poured only to be shocked that instead of water, sand filled the small glass.

The television turned on again.

_**Who do you love more, Hanna? **_The red words said.

The words disappeared and soon the screen showed a low-lit room with Emily asleep on her bed. The camera then zoomed out and Hanna saw suspended on a rope directly above Emily's head was a fifty-pound bag of sand. The screen went black and the words asked again.

_**Who do you love more, Hanna? **_But this time they continued. _**You are her?**_ The screen flashed to Emily before quickly going black with more words.

_**Keep it in your mouth or it drops on her head.**_

Hanna looked at the glass of sand and understood A's new sick game. The screen went back to Emily, but Hanna remained still. Out of nowhere, the mechanism dropped quickly halfway, and Hanna let out a scream.

She then quickly grabbed the glass and "drank" the sand.

A had finally brought her something substantial to eat but she wondered if it would be her last meal ever. Mona stayed curled up on Allison's bed and tried to ignore the voices. They were nonstop. The same question over and over but just in different voices.

"Who do you want to be Mona?" She doesn't know how it could have happened. It seemed like she went to sleep for just a little bit and then woke up like usual to the artificial sun beaming in her face. But she must have been out for a while. How else could A have been able to cover every surface of the walls with pictures of Loser Mona on one side and Allison on the other.

Finally, the voices stop and the slot that gave her one pea at a time before finally giving her an actual meal opened. No food this time, instead clothes were pushed through. Mona sighed. She'd recognize that yellow top anywhere.

"Who do you want to be Mona?" Mona stood and went to the clothes. Along with it was bleach and hair dye.

Hanna stares up at the screen as the giant timer that fills it ticks down to the last second. A buzzer then goes off signaling that twenty minutes had gone by. The words 'GAME OVER' then take over the screen.

Hanna immediately spits out the sand. The TV turns off.

It's another twenty minutes of Hanna back perched over the garbage full of vomit trying to spit the remnants of sand out with her decreasing reserve of saliva. But then a latch at her door opens and water bottle drops through. She runs to it but then the TV turns on again. More words.

_**If you have water so does, she.**_

Then a room is revealed. It's not Emily's but Emily is the one in it. Only now instead of sleeping soundly in her bed. She is suspended headfirst over a dunk tank.

Hanna throws her water bottle at the television before sinking to her knees to cry.

It is at this same moment that Spencer wakes up on the floor of her bedroom. The buzzer that had been going off the minute she closed her eyes finally didn't. She has no idea how long she's been out but then she sees it and feels it. Thick and red and all over her hands. All over everywhere. Its blood.

Mona stares at the mirror. Loser Mona is gone, and Allison is back. She didn't want to be Allison Dilaurentis, but she definitely didn't want to be Loser Mona. She thought at least Allison is what A or Charles or whoever this sick freak was wanted her to be. At least that's what she thought until the voice came back.

"Wrong choice." The voice says. "There already is an Allison. The real one will be here soon. Shh that's a secret but two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."

A loud bang in the distance causes Mona to jump but then the banging is getting closer along with footsteps.

Mona knows A is coming for her. She runs to the Allison's armoire to hide.

When Hanna wakes again, there's a glass of water by her bed. She doesn't even think. She just grabs it. She's so thirsty. She barely knows where she is, she's so groggy. Her tongue and throat are on fire and salvation is right in front of her. The second she tips the glass to her lips; the TV turns on and a loud splash is heard before the screen reveals the room Emily was in. Only Emily's no longer suspended. Instead her head is submerged in water and she thrashes to try and pull herself upwards.

Hanna immediately spits out the water. The screen goes black and that's when Hanna notices the table again. Now on it are at least two dozen bottles of water.

"Please proceed to Ali's room and prepare for her arrival."

In their separate hells, the liars all look up at the same time when they hear the announcement followed by the click of their bedroom doors. Spencer gets up first, but she doesn't open her door until she hears another door open. When she peeks out, she sees Aria. She wants to be happy that her friend is alive and well but after what she just went through, being alive here seems worse than death.

When Aria sees Spencer for the first time, her desire to run to her is tempered by the fact that this might not be the real Spencer but instead a drugged-out version of her best friend. She has no idea if A stopped giving Spencer the pills after she dyed her hair.

The two girls approach each other cautiously, like their scared of each other. Neither one knowing what to say. But Emily approaches and breaks the silence.

"I'd ask if you were okay but…"

"Let's not talk about what we just went through." Aria cuts her off before her eyes are drawn back to Spencer's eyes now filling with tears. "At least not until we get out of here." Her own eyes beginning to well.

"I don't know if I could even find the words." Spencer whispers.

The door opens again, and this time Hanna walks out. The first-person Hanna sees is Emily and the guilt that follows is crushing. She can't even look at her. But then Emily speaks again.

"We're all together again, okay, it's going to be okay." And then Hanna feels Emily's arm around her back, and she can't help but lean into her best friend. The guilt's still there just a little less so.

Aria and Spencer look at their friends embracing but can't bring themselves to join in or at least comfort each other. Aria can't help but wonder if the "surprise" A had said she'd get in the beginning had nothing to do with cutting her hair but instead was forcing Spencer to take pills again. If she had just dyed her hair the first time A told her, would Spencer have been spared? And Spencer can still hear Aria's screams in her head. She kept her out of that crate only to choose her to be electrocuted when faced with the choice of one or all of them. Spencer opened her mouth to apologize but then the same order they first heard was given to them again.

"Please proceed to Ali's room and prepare for her arrival."

Hanna moved forward first.

I don't wanna get in trouble again. Let's just go.

THE END

AN-I know I don't explicitly say this but because this is a one shot and I'm not going to add more to it, I do want to clear up that Emily's dead parents were also props like Ezra was. I leave it open as to how Emily finds this out. I couldn't decide whether she went over and tried to kill them or realized they weren't real before then.


	6. No Son Lindas

**Author's Note. This chapter, like the others, has sensitive implications. It does not operate in the universe where a mental patient while in a sanitarium was able to build and trick out an underground bunker. In this universe, 5 teen girls were kidnapped and held captive.**

"_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else"_

"Mike!"

"Yeah, sis?"

"Why do you keep singing that?" Aria laughed.

Mike shrugged. "Seems fitting."

"How?" Aria linked arms with her little brother and moved closer. "If anything, you should sing about feeling snow on your skin. It's freezing!"

"Not for long." Another voice bellowed from behind the siblings. "Hot cocoa is served." Byron Montgomery handed the steaming cups to his children before joining them under the blanket. The trio looked out into the distance waiting for a glimpse of the Northern Lights. The Icelandic landscape beautiful despite the frigid temperatures.

Aria took a deep breath and reveled in the moment. Mike was humming the same song softly but then Aria could hear her mom. She sounded so far away, and she sounded like she was crying. "Where's mom?" Aria turned to her father and asked.

Both Byron and Mike shrugged. But then Aria could hear more of her mom's sobbing.

"Dad? Why is mom crying?"

Byron did not even look up. "You know why, Aria." He said nonchalantly before taking another sip of cocoa.

"How could you Aria?" She then heard her mom say through sobs. "You knew this whole time. You didn't tell me. How could you?" Ella's crying was getting louder.

"Dad! Where's Mom?" Aria jumped up and screamed, spilling her cocoa in the process.

"Aria! You're cocoa."

"Don't worry, Bryon. I have some tea for her instead." Aria's eyes bugged open at the sight of Meredith stepping outside with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Oh good." Bryon smiled

"_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else." _

Mike sang louder. "Feel the snow on your skin." He then adlibbed with a wink. His loud singing continued but her mom's crying was even louder. Aria began shivering even more and then looked down in shock to see that one reason was because she was completely naked.

Aria's eyes popped open and the dream faded away. Instead of Iceland, her surroundings were unfamiliar. She was still so cold, and she could still hear crying.

She looks down and saw that only a thin white sheet is covering her. Looking to the side, she sees she is not alone. Hannah is next to her in the same state-on her back, on a cold metal table with just a sheet covering her. So is Spencer. They are still unconscious. She sees Emily next to Hannah. Only Emily is not on her back or unconscious. She is in a fetal position and her shoulders are shaking. It is then that Aria realizes the crying she hears is coming from Emily.

"Emily?"

She does not answer but the sobbing sound stops. Aria sits up and feels pain running through her. She thinks back to the last thing she remembered before waking up here, wherever here was. She remembers being starving. She remembers the storm and being surrounded by a huge lightening rod. She remembers being gassed after finally being let in from the cold. Aria looks at her hands and arms. She rubs at her face next because she also remembers being dirty and fully clothed.

She is now cleaned off and naked.

"Em?" Emily still does not answer so Aria reaches out to Hanna and shakes her.

Hanna wakes immediately and looks around. "Is this a hospital?"

"Looks more like a morgue." Aria replies. Spencer then sits up too. She grabs at her head and groans.

"It feels like someone is ripping my brain out through my eye sockets." She moans. Hanna looks back at Aria and notices a bite mark on her neck. She then looks down at her own wrist and sees her flesh is marred too by what looks like a fingerprint. She gingerly runs her fingers over the marking. It is still so tender.

"What did A do to us?" Hanna whispers.

"Em?" Aria says again, seeing how her friend was already awake before she was. "What happened?"

But Emily has no answers. She only whimpers. "It hurts so much."

"You'll get used to it." The four best friends all jump at the unexpected voice.

In walks Mona. She is dressed as a candy striper and carrying a tray full of little paper cups and glasses with orange juice.

"Mona what the hell is going on? What happened to us!" Hanna demands.

"I told you not to call me that, Hanna. That bitch is dead to me."

"Okay, Ali." Aria plays along. "Do you know what A did to us? We're scared."

"I am too." Ali/Mona whispers. "Here this will help." She hands Aria the pain medicine and juice.

"How long have we been here?" Spencer whispers as she accepts the medicine." How long were we unconscious?"

"A few hours." Mona answers. "I've been in my room this whole time. That's all I know."

Emily sits up slowly. Her voice is still thick with tears as she says. "Are you sure that's all you know?" She stares at Mona hard and Mona returns the stare before finally breaking eye contact.

"Take the medicine, Em." Mona soothes. "This will help and soon you'll learn to make your mind go somewhere else when they come for you.

"They?" Aria asks.

"The A team." Mona shudders.

And then a new voice is heard.

"PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR ROOM AND FIND YOUR SURPRISES."

The end


	7. Choices

Four liars sit around and draw cards.

_You want your bottle_

Emily drops the card in the pile before taking a deep breath.

"Wah wah wah wah." She says loudly.

Soon a slot on the only door in the large room opens and a baby bottle filled with white liquid drops through.

After retrieving the bottle, a new card is drawn.

Three liars look at the reader with growing concern. _Why real tears?_ The three think to themselves.

The game is actually pretty simple.

Eating baby food is not so bad. Its food and it has been days since they last had anything even close to substantial. Same with having to drink from a bottle. It tasted like baby formula instead of milk, but it was liquid and had calories, so again, preferable to nothing. Yes, the pacifier and bibs were humiliating to wear. Of course, not as humiliating as the diaper.

The diaper...oh no.

Spencer snatched the card away from Hanna and read it. She then turned sympathetic eyes to her best friend. She felt Emily and Aria move closer to her, so she looked back at the card and read aloud as Hannah's tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Almost time for a nap. But first, you need your diaper changed."

There was no judgement when they looked back at Hannah knowing what she must do. Any of them could have drawn that card and who was to say there wasn't another one in the pile?

But this was still better than the alternative.

A always gave them a choice. And while none were ever good, there were choices that were definitely better than the other one. They found that out the hard way when for A's game it was a choice between playing puppets or Barbies.

The gas filled the room a moment after Emily held up to the camera the card that said puppets. When she woke an unknown amount of time later, it was to Aria screaming. She watched helplessly as the hooded figure brought a mallet down onto a hook in Aria's hand.

When Emily instinctively turned away from the horrible sight, she was met by her other two best friends already strung up on a platform. Their labored breathing and red puddles at their feet, led Emily to believe they had been propped up their long enough that they were either all screamed out, in shock from the pain and anguish they must be feeling, or too weak from blood loss.

The clank of the hammer brought Emily's attention back towards Aria just as A was turning away from their handiwork. Emily still doesn't clearly remember what followed. None of the girls do. The trauma of being turned into A's marionettes was too much for their minds to process. Even looking at their scars doesn't jog their memory of that day.

Nevertheless, they did remember to never choose puppets again when given the choice. They always chose the alternative. And so far, the alternative was always better. Whether they were GI Joes having to crawl through rat and cockroach infested tunnels. At least they had BB guns to shoot the really big rats if they got too close. Whether they were mermaids that had to stay in freezing cold water for hours. Whether they were Thunder Cats or Pokémon or Teen Titans who had to run through a grueling obstacle course, it was still better than being the strung-up puppets.

Today's choice was puppets or baby dolls.

The sound of a lullaby alerted the girls that it was their cue to put down the cards and crawl to their cribs.

As soon as they were lying inside, they all did feel quite sleepy.

"More drugs." Spencer mumbled as her eyes became heavy. She figured it was part of why the milk in the bottle tasted so god-awful. She gave a lazy smile.

Their lives were a constant nightmare, but there were some things A did that she almost looked forward to. The dosage wasn't enough to knock them out; so, she could enjoy the feeling of floating and the dopiness of it all at least for a little while. In this state, it was easy to keep the thought at bay as to why A wanted them pliant instead of unconscious.

But then she heard the door open and knew she'd have her answer soon enough.

Real live baby dolls were so much fun to play with, A thought as they made their way to each crib; burping Aria, brushing Emily's hair, tickling Spencer, and then finally changing Hanna's diaper.

Still better than puppets they all thought as they slowly drifted to sleep. The gas seeping through the vents would insure it was a dreamless sleep which meant they were given some peace before tomorrow's choice.

The end

Another's Note-This one shot is dedicated to Boris Yeltsin for giving me the idea to have the liars made to act as babies in the dollhouse.


End file.
